


Like Father, Like Daughter

by IngridAnne24



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not easy being the father of the daughter of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Father, Like Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Bail doesn't get enough love. He raised the amazing Leia Organa, then the poor guy got blown up on Alderaan.

Bail Organa never once regretted adopting Leia. The moment he held her in his arms, she was his daughter. He was proud of her everyday. 

But, there were moments, where she almost scared him. She had Padme's intelligence, she had Padme's charisma, and she had Padme's eyes, but, she also had Anakin's impatience, his temper. He could see it more and more as she became older.

When she was a baby, she was surprisingly quiet, according to Breha. 

“I have been around many infants, and she is the quietest I have seen,” Breha once said, around a month after they adopted Leia. They often had to remind themselves to feed her or change her, because she didn't do that herself. Instead, she watched quietly, her dark eyes scanning things around her. Bail wasn't sure how much she could see, but she appeared to be taking in as much as she could. What an infant who couldn't even lift her own head was thinking about, he had no idea.

When she was a toddler, just beginning to walk, her impatience came out. When she fell over, her face would turn red and she would swing her arms, grunting. Bail and Breha would laugh, which made her more angry. She didn't cry, but she was certainly angry.

The first full sentence she said was—with a stare much too intense for someone so young-- “stupid, stupid man,” when she was two, in regards to a politician Bail had been speaking to. She said this to the “stupid man's” face. Bail had laughed.

As she became older, her stinging remarks became more frequent and stinging. This was when the mix of Padme and Anakin came out; the quick-wit of Padme combined with Anakin's impatience. It was a dangerous combination. Leia had very little patience for stupidity.

Apart from the sharp, often mean, comments she would make, she usually did it in a calm, respectful tone (despite what she was actually saying). Though, Bail knew her well enough to see the quiet seething underneath the surface. 

She finally reached a tipping point when she was twelve. A senator from Coruscant made a comment to Bail, but loud enough for Leia to hear, about how they shouldn't be letting little girls into meetings. Bail could see the shift on his daughter's face immediately and he was reminded of when she was that frustrated toddler. Except this time, she could communicate her frustration, and she did. As she laid into this man, a man more than three times her age, and over a head taller than her, Bail watched quietly, secretly proud.

But there was a worry, about Leia not being able to control herself. She was the daughter of Anakin Skywalker, now known as Darth Vader, and if she was really like him, impulse control might be a problem. She hadn't shown any outward Force abilities—not that Bail was sure he could really tell what that looked like—but he was often worried about Darth Vader finding out who she was. She in contact with the Empire much more than Bail would have liked, but she was following in his footsteps (and her biological mother's) so there wasn't much he could.

Leia had been trained to suppress feelings when necessary and control her mind. The latter was mainly for resisting mind probing, if that, unfortunately, were to ever happen. Bail believed Leia would have no problem with that—she was one of the most stubborn and resilient person Bail had ever known—but he hoped it would never happen to her. The training also, secretly, served the purpose of helping Leia suppress her latent Force abilities.

It was moments like this, when she lost her temper, when Bail worried. He didn't know how the Force worked, that if she became angry like this, if it would send out some Force... wave? Perhaps it wasn't quite like that, but it was still a concern.

Thankfully, the moments when she actually raised her voice were rare. She just didn't hold her tongue, something princess etiquette lessons couldn't get out of her. Bail was glad of that, because he never wanted her to change, he never wanted her to pretend to be something else. She was a princess because of Breha, and in title only; he could tell she had no interest in being royalty. Leia wanted to be out in the world, solving problems, telling people what should be done. Being princess, in her eyes, was vain. He could see that anytime she was told to “behave like a princess,” the way her eyes glazed over and she clutched her hands until they turned white. She hated being called Princess Leia. Senator Leia sounded better, according to her, or General. A girl, just barely a woman, knew exactly what she wanted in life.

She was Padme Amidala, but she was also Anakin Skywalker. So far, she used her genetics (unknowingly) for the better good, to get ahead in life, and to prove herself. Bail was scared because he didn't know if there would be a moment in Leia's life where that balance was thrown off, and the Anakin Skywalker part of her takes over. Anakin had seemed like a good person at first, too.

But Bail buried that fear deep down, because when he actually looked at his daughter, he told himself that while she was her biological parents, she was also her own person. She was smart, resourceful, impatient, hard-headed, and destined for great things.

She was Leia Organa, his daughter.


End file.
